Life With Kylie
by Mrs.Spencer Reid1
Summary: Kylie Thomas grew up as a hunter. She was raised on the road by her mother. At sixteen she comes home from a hunt to find her mother dead and the BAU investigating her murder but she knows they won't find anything. Then she's told she must live with the brother she didn't know she had and he's a Fed. Desperate, she calls the only person she knows will help her, Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the original Life with Kylie was just a Criminal Minds Fanfiction but I got bored with the story. I haven't updated that version in more than a year and I don't want to continue it. My writing has improved a lot since I started that story, I think or hope. A friend has been bugging me to continue writing and that's when I came up with that idea for a crossover with Supernatural. **

**Supernatural has been my greatest and deepest obsession. I recently finished season 9 and have been spending my summer vacation reading Fanfiction. I thought I would continue writing Kylie's story but with a twist.**

**Hope you enjoy! If you have any comments or notes please review. I want to know what you think. ****Story starts at Season One of Supernatural (Pilot) and Season Two of Criminal Minds just before episode 11 (Sex, Birth and Death).**** Read and Review! **

Chapter 1: Turned Upside Down

It was a normal day at the BAU. The team had finished a case the day before and was waiting on news of a new one. Meanwhile, the agents decided to catch up on paper work. One Spencer Reid, the youngest agent there, only twenty –five, hadn't noticed his colleague Derek Morgan slip a few of his files into his pile. That was a normal occurrence. Everything about that day was normal until their unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, called Reid to his office.

"I just got a call from Boston PD. Do you know a Sarah Thomas?" Hotch asked the young man. He shook his head. "She was found dead in her motel room in Boston early this morning. They ID'd her by finger prints. She was arrested for theft as a teenager. She has a sixteen year old daughter, Kylie Thomas. The father listed on her birth record is William Reid." One look at Reid and you could see his mind working. "There looks like there was a struggle and Kylie is nowhere to be found. Police found a will that states Kylie is to be left in your custody if anything was to happen to her." Hotch handed Reid a picture of Sarah and her daughter.

"That can't be right." Reid said quietly. He starred at the photo, focusing on Kylie. She had blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that just went past her shoulders. _This girl could be my sister, _he thought. Sure a birth record said she was but a blood test would make Reid feel a lot better. "I've never met her ever. Why would Sarah leave her to me?"

"Well Sarah knew about you. I made a few calls and convinced the local police to let us come in and help." Reid nodded and Hotch stood up. "Let's go brief the team.

-SPN-

Reid, JJ and Morgan arrived at Sarah Thomas's motel room. Saying there was a sign of a struggle was an understatement. The place was trashed. The lamp of broken and so was the night stand. The bed was flipped over and the contents of her bags were thrown all over the room. Not to mention the blood splatter that stained the carpet and walls.

"Maybe they were looking for something. Her stuff if ruined, nothings in her bag." JJ suggested.

"Yeah but looking for what?" Morgan asked as he took out his phone to call Garcia. "Hey baby girl, tell me you got something."

"This is weird. Sarah Thomas didn't stay in one place very long. She pops up all over the place in credit card charges to mostly motel rooms until a couple of years ago. That's when the trail goes cold. She cleaned out her bank account and that's it."

"What happened two years ago?" Reid asked.

"I was getting there, boy wonder. Kylie, age fourteen, charged with breaking and entering and assault. She probably ran to keep her out of Juvie."

"What did she break into?" Morgan asked.

"Umm…says here she broke into the Wells household. They are successful lawyers. Oh, she didn't steal anything but she gave Mr. Wells a nice black eye, a few cuts and a broken rib. No reason. They had never seen her before. Her and her mom had only been in town a few days."

"Must be a tough kid to do that much damage by herself. Thanks baby girl."

"Over and out." Garcia said as she hung up.

"So where is Kylie now?" JJ asked.

"Motel rooms all over the country?" Morgan questioned. "Sounds like they were running. Kylie could have been taken or maybe she came back and found her mom dead and ran."

-SPN-

I was excited to get back to my mom. I was smiling ear to ear. This was the first time she let me go on a hunt alone. Sure it was only a salt and burn but it was a chance to prove myself. The case was fairly easy. Took about three days. A girl was murdered back in 1986 and she came back to seek revenge against the people that covered it up. She killed one of her murders but I stopped her before she hurt anyone else.

Hopefully she would let me go on more hunts. She's been teaching me everything about hunting. How to make holy water. How to send demons back to hell. How to kill things you wouldn't imagine.

As I turned the corner the motel she was staying was finally in my sight. My smile dissolved. There were police everywhere. I started running. _She's fine, _I told myself, _she's fine. _As I got closer to her room I knew something was really wrong. There were floods of cops coming in and out of her room. "No no no no no." I whispered. I ran past the officers as they tried to stop me and got into the room.

"Mom?" I called. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the room. Everything was broken and bloody. Hands gripped my arms pulling me back. "Let me go!" I fought back. "Get your hands off me. Where is she?"

"It's okay. Let her go." Someone said. There were three people in the room I hadn't noticed. A black man, tall and muscular. A woman, blonde haired and blue eyed. And a skinny man with glasses. "Kylie, right?"

"Depends on who's asking." I answered my voice shaky.

"I'm Agent Morgan. This is Agent Jareau and Agent Reid."

"Where's my mom?" I asked again.

"Sweetheart," Agent Jareau spoke softly, "I'm very sorry but your mom is gone." I felt my knees shake but I kept standing.

"Gone? Like dead?" My voice cracked. "She can't be dead! I spoke to her yesterday."

"They identified her this morning. I'm sorry but we should get you back to the police station."

"No, you're a fed," I stepped back. "I'm not going anywhere with you." My mind was racing. They killed her. They killed her. On the floor was the box where the bullets were. They're gone. Damnit! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight back the tears.

"We need to get you back to the police station." She said again.

"No thanks princess." I wiped my face. I have to get out of here. If they come back I'm screwed. Plus, if they figure out I'm wanted, I'm taking a one way trip to Juvie. Come on Kylie, think. You have to get out of here. You can grieve later. That's when it hit me. "I want to see the body.

"Honey, you don't need to see her like that."

"Don't call me sweetheart or honey. I want to see my mom" I demanded. She looked toward Agent Reid.

"Hotch is there right now. I could take her." He nodded. That doesn't make any sense. He's too young to be in charge? Why are they looking to him? I guess that doesn't really matter because soon I'd be long gone.

About twenty minutes later I was walking into the morgue. There was another man there who I assumed was Hotch. Another fed, great. "Kylie this is Agent Hotchner." I pulled down the white sheet, ignoring the agents. There she was. Cold and blue. Cuts and bruises. She fought back. I looked away as tears finally fell.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I should have been there." A hand touched my arm.

"I'm very sorry." Agent Jareau told me. "Do you want a couple more minutes?"

"No." I answered. "Where are you taking me?"

"We'll head back to the station and take things from there, okay." I nodded and followed them out making sure I stayed behind. I was starting to panic. We were almost at the car but that's when I saw it. At the back of the building was a fence that led to an alleyway. Agents Jareau and Hotchner had their backs to me so I bolted.

"Hotch!" She yelled. I turned slightly and saw they were chasing me but I had a head start. "Kylie stop!" I reached the fence and jumped. I pulled myself up, swung my legs over and let go. Sadly, I landed on my hip and not my feet.

"Shit!" I swore. Quickly, I got up and continued to run the best I could. The agents were running back to their car so I knew I had some time. Once I got to the busy streets I dodged inside a store. I grabbed a hoody, a plain white tee, sweat pants and a pair of sunglasses. I went to the bathroom and ripped the tags off. I changed clothes and stuffed mine into the trash. Then calmly left the store without anyone noticing.

Once on the busy streets again I hoped I would blend in but the place had cops searching the streets. I kept my hood up and head down. I walked. Eventually, I saw them across the street; the FBI agents. Of course now there were two more I hadn't met. A man, older than the rest and a woman, with black hair. I crossed the street and ducked in an alley so I could hear what they were saying.

"It's been an hour and we still can't find her." Agent Morgan said.

"What made her run?" The older man asked. "Does she know about Reid?" Reid, the young geeky agent at the motel? What about him?

"No, I didn't say anything. Maybe she already knew." Agent Jareau wondered.

"I don't think so." Morgan said. "They travelled around the country since she was a toddler. Cities to small towns; there's no pattern. What kind of mother does that?" I clenched my fists. My mother was the best.

"A scared one." The black haired woman said. "They were defiantly running from someone. Kylie must know who killed her mom." If they only knew.

"Agents," I heard another man say, "They found her clothes stuffed in a trash can in a store not far from where she was last seen. We're pulling footage from the store now."

"She switched clothes. Smart kid and resourceful." I smirked. You have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised to see how quickly people found this story. This chapter you will get to see more of Kylie's personality which I think is similar to Dean (who will show up soon, promise). I had a lot of fun writing this and coming up with witty remarks. Thank you all for reading. Reviews are wanted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Universal Key

I stayed hidden behind a dumpster in the alley all afternoon. Getting out of town once it was dark would be a lot easier. Mostly I slept which I wish I could kick myself in the ass for. Sleeping in an alley on a street where the FBI is looking for you is not exactly smart but, man, was I tired. After I finished my case I was so excited that I travelled all night long to get back to my mom. I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Thankfully, there was a homeless man tinkering around in the dumpster beside me that woke me up.

There was barely anybody on the street. I pulled out some bills from my sock and went into the nearest fast food place. That happened to _Mickey's Burger._

"Welcome to Mickey's Burger. What can get you?" A very enthusiastic young lady said.

"A cheese burger and a chocolate milk shake." I answered, handing her my money.

"And would you like fries with that?" I internally cringed at her squeaky voice.

"No thanks." I took my food and sat at a booth. It was cheap and plain but would fill my stomach so I ate. Bite after bite I forced myself to eat. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't describe. It felt empty but not in the hungry kind of way. Emotionally empty, that's what it felt like.

No matter how much I would try to think of my next move my mind always went back to my mom. I could see her smiling. I could feel her arms around me. And I felt numb. I didn't want to think about her. I didn't want to imagine my life without her. No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that I had more important things to think about it always went back to her.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the door to the restaurant opened. I turned slightly to see two cops enter. C'mon, really? I stayed in my seat hoping they wouldn't notice me. I swear, I have zero freakin' luck. I watched out of the corner of my eye. They ordered food and talked as they waited.

"Best way to start a shift." One said.

"Yep. Hopefully it will be a quiet night." The other said.

"You know there will some stupid idiot to arrest."

"Yea but a man can wish." The girl passed them their food and they were just about to leave when they started whispering and looking my way. "Hey." They began walking toward me.

"Crap." I whispered.

"Aren't you the kid that went missing earlier today?" I looked at them confused.

"Ah… no." I lied. "There's a kid missing? Man, I should watch the news more often." I tried to play it off.

"No, you're Kylie Thomas. I was out on the street handing out your photo earlier." I took one last sip of my milkshake and stood up. There was no way I could get out of this.

"Alright boys, let's get this over with." I pushed my wrists toward them. "Take me in!" I said dramatically.

-SPN-

"It's been twelve hours and we still can't find her." Morgan said tossing the case file on the desk. "How can a sixteen year old girl avoid police like that? Nobody's even spotted her."

"Get Garcia on the phone. We need to go deeper into Sarah and Kylie's life." Gideon said. Morgan dialed Garcia and put her on speaker.

"Speak and be heard, my crime fighting friends." Her voice exploded through the speaker.

"Garcia, give me everything you have on Sarah Thomas." Hotch asked.

"Sarah Ann Thomas was born in South Port, North Carolina, a small seaside town, to Margret and Phil Robertson on December, 12, 1963. She had a normal up childhood, no alarms there. She married her high school sweet heart, Kyle Thomas, when she was nineteen and gave birth to a boy, Danny, that same year. In 1987, Kyle and Danny went camping and, oh, their bodies were found in the woods a week later. A year after that Sarah moves away and that's when she starts bouncing around. In 1988, credit card charges show she's in Las Vegas, boy wonders home town, and nine months later Kylie is born. You know the rest of the story. They bounce around and when Kylie's fourteen she's charged with Breaking and Entering and Assault. They ran and trail goes cold. No more credit card charges. I have nothing."

"What happened to Kyle and Danny?" Gideon asked.

"Hikers found the bodies a week after Sarah filed a missing persons report. Official report says bear attack."

"I mean, I get the whole moving after her family dies but town after town like that doesn't make sense. Maybe she snapped?" Prentiss suggested.

"No." Gideon said. "She's too in control. If she had a psychotic break she wouldn't have been able to avoid police. There's no sign of Sarah or Kylie having mental illness."

"Well, on the contrary, sir," Garcia spoke again, "I just read the police report for Kylie's charges and Mrs. Wells statement says Kylie was chanting in Latin and throwing liquid from a flask at her husband. It also says she was yelling at Mrs. Wells to get salt, make a circle and stand inside. I don't know about you but that seems a little wacky doodle to me." The team members gave themselves worried glances.

"Thanks Garcia." Morgan said.

"That sounds like an exorcism. So she thought Mr. Wells was possessed?" Prentiss asked. Before anyone could answer Detective Davids interrupted.

"We found her. Two of my officers stopped to get food and she was there. They should be here soon." Reid let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how to react to all of this but he did want her safe. How was he supposed to take care of a teenager? Reid knew he couldn't think about that now. He had other things to worry about like figuring out a way to keep Kylie out of jail. Boston Police wanted to pin the murder of Sarah Thomas on her plus with her previous record Kylie was in a lot of trouble.

"Hey, kid." Morgan called. He turned his head to see Kylie being brought in. She was in the clothes she stole from the store (another crime to add to the list). She looked like tired and she'd been crying. _Of course, she's been crying her mom is dead, _He thought. They put her into an interrogation room.

Reid stood outside of the room, watching through the glass at the sixteen year old. She was trying to put up a brave face but beneath that he could see she was scared.

-SPN-

They sat me down in an interrogation room. After a couple of minutes later the lead on the case, detective Davids, came in. He was young, mid-thirties, I guessed. He was cocky; I could tell by the way he was smiling when he walked in.

"I have to say I'm a little impressed by you. You managed to avoid police for twelve hours. I don't think I've ever seen a kid do that."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing." I informed him.

"Cute." He noted, as he sat down.

"Be careful," I warned. "I'm still a minor. You wouldn't want to get arrested or anything." He smirked.

"I think it's great you can joke when you're the one in handcuffs."

"Touché."

"I'm curious to hear your side of the story. What happened two years ago at the Wells house?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Well they said I broke into their house." I answered.

"You didn't" He inquired.

"I had a universal key." Confusion spread over his face. "It's called a lock pick." I grinned. "You should try it."

"Funny. Now let's talk about your mom. Where were you when she was murdered?"

"A couple hours away." I gulped. I hadn't come up with a story to tell.

"Why?"

"Sightseeing. I've never been to Boston before." I lied.

"I find that hard to believe. You grew up on the road and you've never been to Boston. You moved around a lot, didn't stay in one place for more than a week or so. Why is that?"

"I don't know. That's just the way it's always been." I claimed. This wasn't a complete lie. That is the way it's always been.

"Your mom had a lot of injuries. About a dozen stab wounds, a broken leg, and a cracked skull. Plus the bruises and defensive cuts." I balled my hands into fists, trying to control my anger. "What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I spat. "I wasn't there. I came back and she was dead."

"There's something I don't understand, if you were 'sightseeing 'how long were you gone for? Your mom was dead for almost a day when she was found."

"I was sightseeing. My mom had business so she couldn't come with me. I lost track of time so I stayed overnight at another motel."

"What kind of business?"

"I don't know." I answered quickly.

"Okay. And your mom wasn't concerned about you being on your own?"

"Not really she trusted me."

"You're sixteen. It's not about trust. It's about safety. From my view it looks like bad parenting."

"Go to hell," I snapped. "You didn't know her and you don't know me. She was the best mom I could have asked for. So take your question, comments and judgemental looks and shove it. I'm done talking." We starred at each other for a few seconds before he left.

This is fantastic. I was starting to rethink my decision of 'going in peacefully'. Maybe if I tried I could have gotten away. To be honest, there was a part of me that was tired of running. There was a part of me that just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep forever.

"Hello Kylie, my name is Rebecca. I work with Child Services." A woman with a pointy nose and auburn hair spoke softly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Well I know where you can take that sorry." I smirked. She flinched, shocked.

"I understand you have had a rough day. I just want to talk to about your father." She began picking through files.

"My father's dead." I stated. She looked up at me in confusion. "Kyle Thomas, he died before I was born."

"That's not possible." She handed me a copy of my birth certificate. Under father I expected to see Kyle Thomas but instead it said William Reid. "Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No. I've never heard of William Reid. This is fake." She handed me another paper. This time a news clipping.

_Bear Attack Kills Two_

_Kyle Thomas, 25, was found dead in the woods after camping with his 3 year old son, Danny. They were found early Saturday morning by a hiker. The two were reported missing a week ago by Sarah Thomas, 22, the wife and mother. Officials say it was a clear bear attack. Funeral will be held next week._

I hadn't seen this article before but the facts were right. My mom told me all this. Everybody thought it was a bear but it was really a windigo, a demonic beast that feeds from humans.

"Look at the date." She pointed out. I did. 1987. That's not possible. I shoved the article back at her.

"You could have made that up for all I know." There wasn't a reason I could think of that would explain why they would make it up. There wasn't a reason I could think to explain why my mother would have lied to be about it.

"Your biological father, William Reid, has a son, Spencer Reid. In your mothers Will she relinquished custody of you to him in case something ever happened to her."

"Excuse me?" I said, taken back.

"He's here right now. Your brother is an FBI agent. How cool is that?" She exclaimed as if it was the greatest thing. I, on the other hand, was busy putting the pieces together.

"You're talking about that nerdy kid that looks fourteen." I laughed a little. "He's supposed to take custody of me?" Rebecca nodded. I laughed harder.

"I know this is a lot to take in bu-"

"Oh save the speech for someone that cares. And don't call him my brother. Just like whoever the hell William Reid is, he is not my father. To me those are titles you earn. I'm not living with a Fed."

"Well you won't have to for at least six months so you'll have time to warm up to the idea." She changed the subject. "I was able to pull some strings and convince a judge that putting you in Juvie would not be good given recent events. They agreed you need a more stable environment. You will have to spend some time in a group home for troubled girls." I dropped my head to the table.

"You have got to be kidding me." My voice came out muffled.

"Consider yourself lucky for this opportunity. Most kids with a violent record like yours don't get this chance."

"You make it sound like I killed someone."

"No, but you did send a grown man to the hospital after breaking into his house. You stole $80 worth of clothes for a store this afternoon when you were running from the cops. That's more than enough to get you into Juvie."

"If I'm so bad then why are you helping me?" I questioned curiously.

"I don't think you're bad. I think there's a lot of your story that nobody knows about." That was an understatement. "I'm willing to listen if you're interested." I snorted.

"No thanks."

"If there's one thing you should listen to me about it should be this; one way or another you're going to learn you can't keep things bottled up. It's not good for you and it never ends well." She got up to leave.

"Wait. Is it possible for me to make a phone call?"

She smiled slightly, "Sure, you're not under arrest," and she left.

"Sure feels like it." I muttered. 

-SPN-

**Did you like it? Love it? Or hate it? All comments are wanted. Please take a moment to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, Chapter 3. This for some reason was hard to write. Dean's personality doesn't really shine through in this and that just shows you that he treats Kylie differently. As for Kylie I was having trouble with how she's supposed to react to everything going on. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please Review. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Awkward First Meetings

They brought me out of the interrogation room and into a conference room where, I guess, the FBI were working. The walls were covered in a plain gray colour with white trim. There was a massive rectangular table stretching across the room. Agent Jareau led me inside as the other Agents left, all except Spencer Reid, and then she left too.

He cleared his throat. "Um…hello, Kylie. That's a unique name. It means graceful. It also derives from a Noongar, an Australian aboriginal word, meaning Boomerang." He rambled. I nodded.

"Thanks for the origin lesson." I walked over to the desk and grabbed the phone. I dialed Dean's phone number. My foot tapped under the table as it rung.

"Hello?" A groggy Dean answered. I forgot it's like five in the morning.

"It's Kylie. Where are you? I need you to get to Boston now."

"Why?" His voice became more urgent. "What's wrong? "

"It's my mom, Dean…she's dead. I don't know what happened. I'm at a police station. The Feds are here." There was a sharp in- take of air on the other end.

"Sarah's dead." He paused. "How much trouble are you in?"

"Not much. I got lucky I guess. Can you get here or not?"

"Yea. I'm packing now. I should be there in four hours give or take." I thought about telling Dean about my new found _brother_ but decided to hold off until we were in person.

"Thanks Dean."

"I'm sorry about your mom." He hung up. It was silent now.

"Aren't you a little young to be a Fed?" I broke the silence.

"I finished high school when I was twelve. I have bachelor degrees in Psychology and Sociology and doctorates in mathematics, science and engineering. I'm not really good at physical activity." Shocker. "The academy had to make an exception to allow me in the field. I became an Agent at twenty-two." He continued to ramble.

"Wow. So you're a genius?"

"I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20 000 words per minute. Some people might call me a genius. What about you? I don't know that much about you?" He spoke awkwardly.

"That asshat detective who talked to me mentioned my mom's credit card charges. You guys know where we've been since forever. You know about my record. What else is there?" I joked. He looked confused. "I don't know what you want me to tell you. I don't even know if I want to tell you anything." I admitted.

"You didn't know about me, did you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I thought my father was Kyle Thomas. I thought he died before I was born not two years before. So what's William Reid like?" Reid suddenly looked more uncomfortable even sad.

"I don't really know that much. He was married to my mom and then he left when I was ten. I haven't seen him since."

"I guess I dodged a bullet with never meeting father of the year. Anyway, do you have any leads on my mom?"

"No. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?" I could think of plenty.

"No." He eyed me with curiosity.

"Kylie, I study behaviour. I can tell you're lying. I was watching while you spoke to Detective Davids, I know you were lying about sightseeing, not knowing what business your mother had here and why you moved around a lot. You practically made up your whole story. If you're worried…if your mom was into anything illegal we can protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I put a grown man in the hospital, remember? I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run?"

"I don't like cops and I hate Feds." I leaned back into one of those soft wheelie office chairs and spun around. Reid stood up, awkwardly, and left. I was beginning to understand awkward was his thing.

-SPN-

Reid walked out of the room. He didn't know what to say to her to get her to trust him. He made his way over to his team.

"How'd it go?" Hotch asked.

"Not well. She's cold, detached and she's lying. She made a call to someone named Dean that's making his way to Boston now."

"Friend of the family maybe?" Prentiss suggested.

"Hard to keep friends when you move around like that." Hotch stated.

"But not impossible." Gideon pointed out. "May I?" Reid nodded. Gideon closed the door of the conference room quietly behind him. She was leaning back in a chair staring at the ceiling. "My name is Jason Gideon." He sat across from Kylie.

"Another fed?" She asked without looking at him.

"I work with your brother." He told her.

"Don't call him my brother." She said immediately. "He may be by blood but that means nothing to me."

"I agree, family is more than blood but blood still means something." She shook her head.

"My mom was my family, she was blood but that's it." _She's too young_, Gideon thought, _too young to have such a negative view on life._

"Who's Dean? Is he family?" She wasn't taken back by the question. She stayed calm.

"He is family. The only family I need." Gideon felt bad for the young girl. They didn't know much about her but he could tell she had been through a lot.

"He may be the only family you need but he's not the only family you have. You probably grew up being taught not to trust anybody. You're smart; you can think on your feet. You can defend yourself. All things your mom taught you, right?" She didn't nod or shake her head. She didn't respond at all. "You've never had a normal life; you've never been to school but you like the way you live because it's the only thing you know. It scares you to think you might have to live another way."

"You're quite the profiler." She smirked. "But technically I do have school it's just online."

"Technology these days." He joked. "Did you ever meet someone that your mom said you can trust? This Dean guy must by older than you. I think you're hoping he will take you instead of Reid."

"What are you getting at?" She asked defensively.

"Don't worry; he's a friend of mine. You can trust him. That's how we get to trust people; when we are told by other people we trust. Your mom gave custody of you to Reid. Don't you think that means she trusts him?"

"She didn't even know him." Her arms were crossed, defensive.

"Exactly. She trusted him without even meeting him. You should give him a chance. Reid, he's not good with expressing his emotions but he is passionate about helping others. He just wants to help you."

"If he wants to help me it can be by leaving me alone. I don't want to live with him. I don't want to know him. Feds and cops just aren't my thing. I like to stay away. I have a life and I'd like to keep living it."

"Understandable." Gideon shrugged. "But life isn't fair. I think you know that by now." You could practically see the anger in her eyes.

-SPN-

After Agent Gideon left I expected somebody else to waltz in and give me their opinions on my life but no one did. I sat in the conference room alone, watching the clock tick away, waiting for Dean to get his ass here.

Dean would get me out of here. He wouldn't let some geek, kid take me away. He'd probably take me to Bobby's. I know he hasn't spoken to him since his father's fight with Bobby but he wouldn't take me on hunts so soon after my mom.

When is he going to get here? I can't take the agents staring at me through the window for much longer. I don't know how I'm supposed to act. I can't lie, well, I could but they would see right through me.

"Where is she?" I heard a familiar voice say. Dean was talking with a lady at the front desk. I guess he wasn't getting anywhere because he slammed his hand on the desk. I jumped out of my chair and through open the door.

"Dean!" He turned around. The minute I saw him I knew that was it. My 'brave face' wouldn't hold. Tears formed in my eyes. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around. We stood there for a few minutes. "She's dead, Dean." I cried.

"I know. Your mom was kick-ass. She put me in my place more than once." I let out a small laugh. "Do you know what happened?" I gave the agents a quick glance; they were watching me (big shocker). I wiped my eyes.

"Follow me." I walked back to the conference room and closed the door. "I don't know what killed her. Our room was trashed. I didn't get a good look. The weird thing is she wasn't hunting anything I was. It was my first solo case; a regular salt and burn." I explained. I left out the bullets. My mom said that I was to only tell John about the bullets. "Where's your dad? I thought he would have come with you." Dean seemed uneasy with the question.

"I don't know where he is." Dean admitted. "He was on a hunt and I haven't heard from him. I'm sure he's fine." Neither one of us believed that.

"Dean, there's something else." I changed the subject. "My mom lied about Kyle Thomas being my father. He died in 1987 so there's no way."

"Then, you the hell's your dad?" Dean pondered.

"Some douche named William Reid."

"A douche? How do you know that if you haven't met him?"

"Oh, you're going to love this." I told him. "He has a son, Spencer Reid, and he's an FBI agent." Dean's face fell into a big grin.

"A Fed? That's awesome." Dean laughed at the irony.

"And my mom had a Will where she left me to him." I waited for his reaction. His grin fell. His laugh died out.

"What?" He growled in a low voice.

"I know. I don't know why she would have done that. I don't even know this guy and I'm supposed to live with him." I began ranting. "Well, apparently, I have some time to adjust to that idea while I'm in a group home for six months."

"Group home?" He questioned.

"It was either that or Juvie. I'm starting to think Juvie might be better."

"It's not going to be that bad." Dean told me. I gave him a questioning look. He sighed. "When I was your age I went to a reform school." I couldn't help but laugh.

"The great Dean Winchester went to a reform school." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." I clenched my stomach in pain, that's how hard I was laughing.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I wasted me and Sam's food money on a poker game. I got caught stealing food." He sounded slightly ashamed when he admitted his crime.

"John must have been pissed." I thought aloud.

"Well he left me there so yea, he was pissed."

"I don't think I should push my luck with the law so after six months we're gone." Dean glanced down. "What?"

"You said your mom put this in her Will, right?" I nodded. "Maybe you should give the fed a chance?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I exclaimed. Dean put on leg on the table and leaned up against it.

"I don't know dude, I think it's what you want." Dean shrugged.

"What I want is to hunt." I said.

"Since when? You complained all the time about hunting, having to read all the lore, moving around. You hated it."

"I don't know. Something just clicked." I lied. He was right. I hated hunting before but I was into now. Truth is it was all because of Sam. He wanted a normal life just like I did. He went out and did that, I was happy for him. We use to talk about what we wanted to do if we got the chance for a normal life. When he left I saw what it did to John and Dean. My mom had nobody but me. What would have it done to her?

"Your mom thought this was best for you." Dean continued. "If I went against her she'd come back to kick my ass." He smirked. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You promised me you would always be there for me. Do you remember that? My mom finally told me how she got into hunting then she left with your father on a hunt. I was crying because I would never get the chance to have a father or an older brother. You said, 'what am I? Crop liver. I will always be your awesome older brother and you will always be my pain in the ass little sister. I'll be there for you always'" I smiled at the memory so did Dean.

"This is me being here for you. You can have a good life. One, you won't get being a hunter."

"You're just going to leave me?" My voice cracked.

"I'll check in; visit." Dean promised.

"And here I thought I would I'd do my six months and we'd get the hell out of dodge. I want to keep hunting for my mom; to honor her."

"And your mom wants you to have an apple pie life. That's how you honor her, by doing what she wanted you to do."

"Do you think your mom would have wanted you to have this life?" That was a low blow but I just wanted Dean to get where I was coming from. Dean pursed his lips in anger and I changed the subject. "I could help you find John?"

"No. I'm going to make a surprise visit to see Sammy and get him to help."

"Sorry to tell you this, Dean, but Sam's not going to leave Stanford. It's what he's always wanted. That's another thing I don't understand; you get upset when Sam leaves to have a normal life but here you are pushing me into it"

"It's dad, of course, he'll come." He ignored my last statement.

"Look, if you convince Sam to go with you it will only be for a couple of days. He'll go back. I can be just as useful as Sam and less annoying." I grinned.

"Too bad you're staying here." I frowned.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?" He shook his head.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." I lied. "Just do me a favour; give my mom a proper send off." He nodded. "Go on, get to Stanford." I pushed him out of the conference room.

"Which one of you is the so called brother?" Dean asked, glancing around the room. Reid stepped forward looking terrified. Dean chocked down a laugh. "Take care of her." Reid nodded. Dean turned back around to me and pulled me into a bear hug. He kissed the top of my head. "Call me if you need anything, I mean it." I nodded against his chest.

That was that. The sound of the Impala's engine roared and Dean drove away.

-SPN-

**Like it? Love it? Or hate it? Review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Six Months

"There will be no drugs, no booze, no weapons, and no fighting, understand?" Carol Moore, an older woman with short red hair, said sternly. _It won't be that bad. _Dean's voice replayed in Kylie's head. This was starting to sound bad to her. "I conduct searches once a month. You will be expected to follow the routine here. Any questions?"

"No." Kylie answered.

"Good. Let's go." The two walked up the winding staircase. "This house has been in my family for generations. Twenty years ago I turned it into a home for troubled girls. This place has helped girls from all different types of situations." _Wonder if there's ever been a hunter here?_ Kylie thought,_ doubt it._ They walked in silence down a long hallway. Saying this house had been in the family for generations was an understatement. The house creaked with every step they took and the walls were covered in old flowery wallpaper. It looked like a house from the 1930's. Probably was. "Here you go. This is your room." Carol opened the door.

The room was covered in different ugly wallpaper that Kylie cringed at. Two twin beds took up most of the room. A girl sat crossed legged on one of the beds, reading a magazine. She had short black hair and wore a plain t-shirt and shorts. Nobody said anything about a roommate to Kylie but before she could protest Carol shut the door behind her.

"Wow, this place keeps getting better and better." Kylie mumbled.

"I said the same thing when I first got here." The other girl put down the magazine. "It's not totally bad, I swear."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Everybody comes in here and has the tough chick act in tow but sooner or later they drop it. So what's your story? I'm Natalie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kylie." She set her bags on the opposite bed. "I don't have a story. You?"

"Everybody has a story. My parents died six years ago, no other family. I've been bouncing around ever since." Natalie perched her chin on her palm. This girl was way too peppy for Kylie's liking.

"What's the deal with this place?"

"This place is pretty simple. You wake up at 7:00, breakfast prep at 7:30, breakfast at 8:30, chores at 9:30, lunch prep at 11:00, lunch at 11:30, free time from 2:00 to 4:00, dinner prep at 4:00, dinner at 5:30, clean up at 6:30, free time from 7:00 to 10:00 and then lights out. It's the same thing every day. Carol always says something about stability in our lives, blah blah blah. How long are you going to be here? Do you know?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Kylie asked, annoyed but that didn't stop Natalie from expecting an answer. She sighed. "Six months, at least. Since we're playing twenty questions, what did you do to get landed here?"

"Five finger discount. You?"

"Same." Kylie answered. It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth but who the hell cared? "I stole some clothes from a store."

"I hope they were cute." Natalie bounced off her bed. "Come on, it's free time. I'll introduce you to the other girls here."

"Uh, no thanks." Natalie frowned but didn't push.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Kylie breathed a sigh of relief, finally she was alone. She took out her cell phone, the one she was not supposed to have, and called Dean.

"Hello," Dean's deep voice spoke through the phone.

"Hey, what's going on? Any leads on your father's disappearance."

"Not yet. Sam and I are still working on it." Dean sounded stressed.

"Sam? He left Stanford?" She was almost certain Sam would never leave? What the hell happened? It couldn't be just about John.

"Look, don't worry about it. How are you?" Dean changed the subject.

"I just got to this hell hole. I have chatty Cathy as a roommate. The woman who runs the place acts like a robot. I'm loving every minute, Dean."

"Well as long as you're enjoying it. I gotta go." He hung up. They were probably in the middle of a case. A case she should be on.

Kylie fell back on the bed. She wanted nothing more than to be on the road with her mom. Her whole childhood she wanted out. She complained about everything. She didn't know how much she would miss that life till now.

She wished as had a newspaper or a computer to do some research. There has to be a case out here; a ghost, death omen, something to keep her busy.

She left the room to search but found nothing. There were computers here but they were all in one room and probably monitored.

_Six months, _she told herself, _it's only six months. You can handle it._ If only she believed that.


End file.
